opsw_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Guidelines
This is a comprehensive guide on all of the rules and guidelines you have to follow when creating and using a role-play character in One Piece: Strong World. Pirates A Pirate (海賊, Kaizoku) is a criminal who commits crimes from a ship, as well as those who commit any form of piracy. There are, however, exceptions to this definition. Some people are only pirates by name, and will use their powers to help ordinary people and make the world a better place. Because of the actions of the many, as well as the intolerance of the World Government, even these kinds of people are still considered criminals and are treated like so. No matter the path you tread, the life of a pirate is a rough one. This page includes all information on pirates, as well as the rules and guidelines they must follow in role-play. Pirates in this role-play start off individually stronger than the Marines, but because of this they require each other's help to properly navigate through the world of One Piece and will find it harder to recruit in larger numbers. Forming a Pirate Crew Before one sets out on the high seas, it's often a good idea to bring people with you. People you can trust to look after you when no one else will. Usually, a pirate crew is originally formed as an agreement between several people. Eventually though, the way a crew recruits more pirates could change. Unlike the Marines, Pirates require special people (role-playing characters) to fill out specific functions on the ship. Like a chef, doctor, navigator, shipwright; etc. Because of this, it's often a good idea to make friends with pirates around you, so that your crew can operate more proficiently. Starting as a Pirate When creating a pirate character in this role-play, unless otherwise specified, you begin with the following: *400 Doriki. *30 Attribute points. *1 Devil Fruit or Fighting Style. Marines The Marines (海軍, Kaigun) are the military arm of the World Government. Marines enforce the laws of the World Government, maintain the security and well-being of their countries, and command all military functions of the Government. They represent one of the Three Great Powers of the world, alongside both the Four Emperors and the Seven Warlords. Marine Ranking The ranking system follows as in canon, as listed on the One Piece wikia's own Marine Ranks page. Ranks are a sign of power and burden of responsibility for those who are high on the ladder. With these ranks also comes power outside of one's own individual strength. While the Marines may not be strong on their own, it is their ability to strategize and cooperate on a massive scale that makes them a significant threat to pirates. This section is a list of the amount of soldiers, and their quality, that a Marine can effectively command. Starting as a Marine When creating a Marine character in this role-play, unless otherwise specified, you begin with the following: *300 Doriki. *30 Attribute points.